La Orden de los héroes caídos
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Si formas parte de la Orden del Fénix, debes estar listo para lo peor. Los miembros de la primera Orden lo aprendieron a las malas. Regalo para Sadie Kane Black.
1. La fotografía

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Mi AS es… Sadie Kane Black

_Sam quería escribirte los tres, de verdad que sí, pero al final no pude (ya sabes, la vida muggle) y las ideas que tenía se me esfumaron :( pero espero que disfrutes esa historia y que no te deprima mucho, porque me salió un poco triste._

_Van a ser seis capítulos independientes y dos extras, porque se me ocurrieron después xD y porque son escenas perdidas de la historia. Espero te guste :D_

_P.D. es tu petición de la Orden, aunque supongo que era obvio xD_

* * *

**La fotografía**

El cuartel que la Orden del Fénix había escogido para esa reunión, estaba en un completo caos. Los miembros de tan exclusivo grupo, estaban platicando entre ellos, todos al mismo tiempo, sin que nadie entendiera mucho de lo que se estaba diciendo.

—¡Silencio!— exclamó Albus Dumbledore entrando a la estancia —¿Qué pasa aquí?

Todos se callaron al ver a su líder y se miraron entre sí para ver quien hablaría. Se sentían como un montón de chiquillos que habían sido pillados en medio de una travesura.

—Marlene tuvo la grandiosa idea de proponer tomarnos una fotografía—explicó Dorcas con su usual tono alegre.

—Pero no me parece apropiado— debatió Dedalus Diggle — Benjy murió hace tan poco tiempo.

—¡Es por eso que necesitamos hacerlo!— gritó Marlene defendiendo su idea —Necesitamos tener algo para que en el futuro se sepa que fue lo que hicimos. Sabemos que muchos de nosotros no vamos a sobrevivir a esta guerra, pero nuestros hijos sabrán que morimos luchando por ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en tomarnos la dichosa foto, no sé porque arman tanto escándalo— replicó Caradoc.

Varios miembros asintieron de acuerdo, mientras los pocos que aún estaban escépticos, se quedaron callados.

—Muy bien, mañana nos reuniremos para la fotografía, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importante que discutir—los silenció Dumbledore, empezando con la verdadera reunión.

oOoOo

Al día siguiente, comenzaron a llegar los miembros del grupo, incluyendo a los que hace tiempo no aparecían en las reuniones.

—¡Lily, James! Qué bueno verlos, chicos— dijo Dorcas abrazando a los Potter —¿Cómo está el pequeño Harry?

Tras una pequeña charla para ponerse al día, los tres se acercaron al grupo, esperando la llegada de los demás. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos. Muchos se sorprendieron de ver a los Longbottom ahí, puesto que no habían aparecido por el cuartel desde hace semanas al igual que los Potter.

—¡Eh, Alastor! No deberías aparecer en la foto, ¡Vas a romper la cámara!— bromeó Fabian, mientras su hermano Gideon se reía a carcajadas.

—Si los atrapo…—masculló entre dientes Moody, mientras los hermanos Prewett escapaban de él.

Fabian le sonrió a Emmeline cuando le pasó enfrente y ella se sonrojó, recordando la cita que habían tenido el día anterior. Dorcas la vio y se acercó a ella, mirándola divertida.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No sé de qué me hablas— respondió ella, pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delató.

Dorcas le exigió todos los detalles, mientras Marlene se sumaba a la conversación. Emmeline se vio obligada en contarles de la fabulosa cita. Fabian la había invitado a cenar a su casa, le había preparado su platillo favorito y habían cenado a la luz de las velas. Había sido algo muy romántico, a ojos de la chica, pero sus amigas no le dieron la misma importancia.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Para cuándo otro pequeño miembro de la Orden?— preguntó Marlene.

Dorcas rió al ver la expresión de Emmeline. Estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. A pesar de negar que "eso" hubiera pasado, las dos amigas no se lo creyeron.

—¿Empezamos, chicos?— preguntó Edgar Bones.

—¿Ansioso por volver con tu mujer?— preguntó Gideon —La suerte que tienen algunos…—añadió fingiendo secarse una lágrima.

—Sí Gideon, así que ¿podrían posar, por favor?— respondió un poco impaciente, era verdad que quería volver a casa, hace poco su hija había empezado a caminar y él no quería perder el tiempo estando lejos de su familia.

Los hermanos Prewett se acomodaron frente a las ventanas, Lupin, los Potter, Pettigrew, y Black se acomodaron a lado de los hermanos. Bones y Diggles se acomodaron detrás del grupo de amigos, Dumbledore se situó en el medio del grupo, seguido por Hagrid. McGonagall y los Longbottom se acomodaron del otro lado del líder, Moody se pudo detrás de la pareja mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la cámara, Meadows, McKinnon, Dodge y Vance terminaron de acomodarse.

La cámara mágica tomó la fotografía, y el grupo se disolvió velozmente, cada uno volviendo a platicar con sus amigos. Poco a poco algunos miembros regresaron a sus casas, dejando a un pequeño grupo reunido.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar— comentó animada Dorcas.

Marlene aceptó de buena gana, Dedalus se limitó a asentir, Caradoc aceptó diciendo que no faltaría a una cena entre amigos y Gideon propuso ir por comida al mundo muggle. El grupo miró con las cejas arqueadas a Emmeline y Fabian, que se habían quedado callados.

—Tengo planes— dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

—Dejemos a los tortolitos solos— se burló Marlene, guiñándoles el ojo.


	2. El callejón Diagon

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**El callejón Diagon**

Marlene había estado muy emocionada enseñando a su familia la fotografía de sus amigos en la Orden y había llegado a la conclusión, que había sido una excelente idea. Estaba pensando en enmarcarla y colgarla en el salón de la casa de sus padres, donde actualmente vivía, para recordar todos los buenos momentos entre amigos. Seguro que al finalizar la guerra, se sentiría muy orgullosa de todos ellos, no que no lo estuviera ya, pero tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Su madre irrumpió en la habitación, haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Nos vamos al callejón Diagon, ¿quieres venir?

Marlene no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, se levantó de un salto, tomó su varita y se encaminó hacia la chimenea junto a la mujer. Su padre estaba esperando a un lado con el tarro de polvos flu en la mano. Minutos más tarde, se encontraron en el Caldero Chorreante.

El lugar se veía desierto, había solamente un par de clientes en una esquina. El Señor McKinnon saludó a Tom y le preguntó el por qué de ese cambio en la taberna.

—La gente tiene miedo— dijo soltando un suspiro —casi nadie sale de sus casas.

Marlene sintió un nudo en el estomago, sabía que la guerra y los continuos ataque de los mortífagos había hecho que la población temiera asomar la nariz por la ventana, pero también sabía que, si se dejaban caer en presa al pánico, no podrían pararle los pies.

—No se preocupe, Tom. Tendremos cuidado, además, recuerda que soy Auror— comentó la chica mientras dirigía a sus padres hacia la entrada del callejón.

Empuñó su varita con fuerza y les indicó a su padre y su madre que hicieran lo mismo. En cuanto los ladrillos terminaron de moverse, se asomó un poco e inspeccionó el lugar. El callejón se veía desierto, el único movimiento que se podía notar, era el de los dependientes dentro de las tiendas.

Un hombre salió de Flourish & Blotts y comenzó a caminar hacia su próximo destino. Marlene lo apuntó con su varita hasta que lo perdió de vista y decidió que no era una amenaza. Les hizo un gesto a sus padres para que caminaran rápidamente hacia el boticario, la primera parada de la familia. En cuanto los dos mayores entraron, la chica volvió a inspeccionar minuciosamente el callejón, y al no ver nada peligroso, entro con ellos.

La familia se apresuró en comprar los ingredientes que les hacían falta, sacaron los galeones y pagaron la mercancía. Al momento de alejarse, Marlene volvió a vigilar el lugar. El movimiento de una puerta cerrarse, le indicó que alguien acababa de entrar en una de las tiendas, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se quedó unos segundos ahí y al ver que nada sucedía, les indicó a sus padres que podían pasar.

En cuanto la puerta de la boticaria se cerró tras ellos, un grupo de hombres encapuchados apareció frente a ellos. Marlene los reconoció enseguida, eran magos del bando contrario. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, tratando de proteger a sus padres. No tenía tiempo para mandar un patronus avisando del ataque a la Orden, tenía que librarse de ellos sola.

Los dos mayores no se quedaron atrás, comenzaron a lanzar cuanta maldición recordaban tratando de herir a los contrincantes. Marlene vio como un hechizo punzante, lanzado por su padre, le daba en pleno a uno de los mortífagos. El hombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo había hechizado y, apuntando con la varita al Señor McKinnon, lanzó la maldición asesina. Su padre cayó al piso con una expresión de terror, y pocos segundos después su madre yacía en el suelo también.

—¡No!— gritó Marlene con lágrimas a los ojos .

Esa pequeña distracción, le costó caro. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a su atacante, cuando se encontró acompañando a sus padres en el más allá.

oOoOo

—¿Es cierto?— preguntó Emmeline.

Todos en el cuartel estaban callados, mirando atentamente a Albus Dumbledore, esperando que él les dijera que era un rumor sin fundamentos. Nadie quería creer que Marlene había muerto.

—Me temo que sí— respondió en un murmullo.

Una vez más, todos se quedaron en silencio. Fabian tomó la mano de su novia, estrechándola para darle ánimos. Sabía que Emmeline, Dorcas y Marlene se habían vuelto muy unidas desde que habían entrado a la Orden del Fénix y le partía el corazón verla tan desolada. Dorcas se acercó a su amiga y la estrechó en un abrazo, soltando lágrimas silenciosas.

—Deberíamos dejar de luchar en esa guerra. Es obvio que no vamos a ganar— comentó Diggle de mal humor.

—No seas estúpido Dedalus, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Nos vamos a quedar viendo mientras matan a todos los que no consideren dignos?—reclamó Minerva enfadada.

—¡No estamos cambiando nada!— gritó exaltado, para después mirar a Edgar Bones —Vamos Edgar ¿no quieres ver crecer a tus hijos?

El interpelado endureció su expresión. Dedalus se había acercado demasiado a un tema delicado para él. Estaba convencido que debía hacer todo lo posible para asegurarle un futuro seguro a sus hijos y a su familia, pero a veces quería simplemente esconderse con ellos y no salir jamás al mundo real.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer como los Longbottom y los Potter, también deberíamos escondernos— comentó Caradoc, intentando que el grupo se calmara. No lograrían nada enfadándose entre ellos.

—¡No somos cobardes!— exclamaron los hermanos Prewett al mismo tiempo— Lucharemos.

—Bien dicho— intervino Moody.

Dumbledore decidió intervenir en la pelea.

—Los Longbottom y los Potter se están escondiendo por algo importante. Yo mismo les he aconsejado hacerlo— muchos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso —De todas formas, quien desea dejar de luchar en la Orden, es libre de irse. Nadie los obliga a quedarse.

Todos miraron a los compañeros que habían estado indecisos. Caradoc ni se inmutó, realmente no deseaba esconderse, lo había dicho simplemente por decir. Dedalus enrojeció por la atención recibida, pero no se levantó de la mesa, dando a entender que se quedaría para luchar.

—Muy bien, tendremos que encontrar estrategias más efectivas ¿Alguna idea?— Dumbledore dio por terminada la discusión, empezando con un nuevo tema.


	3. Una nueva misión

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Una nueva misión**

Los miembros de la Orden llegaron apresurados al cuartel, después de recibir el llamado. En cuanto estuvieron todos, Moody les comentó del ataque que se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los poblados mágicos, que había llegado a oído de los aurores y que estaban allá en ese mismo instante, pero que necesitaban ayuda extra. Habían acordado ir en apoyo a los Aurores para tener más oportunidad de atrapar a los delincuentes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos aparecieron en el lugar indicado, comenzando a luchar contra los mortífagos. Edgar se alejó del grupo y corrió hacia una casa que estaba en llamas. Sin importar que la estructura pudiera ceder, entró y esquivó los escombros hasta llegar a una habitación.

Se dejó caer al suelo al ver a su mujer abrazando a sus hijos. Se acercó temeroso y comprobó que ninguno de ellos estaba respirando.

—Lo siento, lo siento— comenzó a murmurar mientras lloraba y los abrazaba.

Pero no era momento para dejarse derrumbar, tenía que vengar la muerte de su familia y los malditos asesinos estaban ahí afuera. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cuando se calmó un poco, apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos con un manotazo, les dio un último beso en la frente y salió de la casa.

Llegó junto a los miembros de la Orden y comenzó a lanzar cuanto hechizo se le vino a la mente. No intentaba protegerse, solo quería terminar con cuanto enemigo pudiera. Caradoc notó ese extraño comportamiento y se acercó a él, aún lanzando hechizos contra los mortífagos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Edgar?— gritó para que lo escuchara por arriba del ruído.

—Eso es personal— murmuró con los dientes apretados, pero Caradoc lo oyó.

Deadborn miró a su amigo desconcertado durante un segundo, sin entender a que se refería. Esa distracción, hizo que un _Diffindo_ le diera en el brazo.

—¡Mierda!— exclamó Caradoc apoyando la mano sobre la herida.

Intentó seguir luchando, pero no podía manejar muy bien la varita con la otra mano, y sus intentos de acertar a los encapuchados, fueron en vano. Fabian apareció a su lado, diciéndole con un gesto que retrocediera. El herido no se lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de ahí. Llegó hasta donde Emmeline y Dorcas estaban reduciendo un grupo de enemigos. Tras incapacitar al último, ambas mujeres exclamaron emocionadas, "chocando los cinco" para festejar.

—Oh por Merlin, Caradoc ¿qué pasó?— preguntó la chica Meadows al ver la túnica llena de sangre de su compañero.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero la chica insistió en que lo curaran, antes que empeorara su situación.

—Emmeline, llévalo al cuartel, nosotros vamos a poder aquí. Nos vemos allá cuando terminemos.

Emmeline no se lo hizo repetir, agarró del brazo a su colega y se apareció en el cuartel de la Orden. Dorcas miró el lugar donde habían estado antes sus amigos y corrió a socorrer a sus compañeros. Dedaduls estaba teniendo problemas con su oponente, pero Gideon lo dejó inconsciente con un _Desmaius. _ Dorcas se acercó a Dumbledore, que parecía no tener ningún problema.

—Creo que es hora de irnos— comentó Gideon al ver que no quedaban mortífagos peleando.

Justo en ese momento, un grito por parte de un Auror, llamó la atención de la Orden. Todos voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando y se quedaron anonadados al ver al mismísimo Innombrable en el campo de batalla, acompañado de sus seguidores más selectos.

—No puede ser— susurró Fabian mirando con los ojos desorbitados hacia el lugar donde estaba el líder de los mortífagos.

Casi nunca aparecía en medio de una de las batallas, usualmente mandaba a sus seguidores para hacer el trabajo sucio y solo en casos de enfrentar a los miembros más poderosos, se dignaba en entrar en acción. La Orden lo había enfrentado en contadas ocasiones y todas habían terminado con perdidas por el bando de la luz.

—Debemos irnos— comentó Dedalus y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció.

Los otros miembros se miraron un segundo, tratando de averiguar que pensaban hacer sus compañeros, pero Edgar salió corriendo hacia los recién llegados antes que los demás llegaran a una conclusión. Fabian, Gideon y Dorcas, corrieron tras él para ayudarlo. Dumbledore se acercó al grupo de aurores, seguido por Moody, intentando ayudarlos a repeler los hechizos de los mortífagos.

El grito de una mujer hizo que los hermanos Prewett cambiaran de rumbo, dejando a sus dos compañeros solos, y corrieron a socorrer a la necesitada. Al llegar al lugar, vieron una joven auror siendo torturada por una mortífaga. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de Lestrange, una de las oponentes más peligrosas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atrajeron la atención de la mujer, haciendo que la maldición cruciatus que estaba usando, dejara de surtir efecto. Con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia los dos chicos que, gracias a su agilidad, las esquivaron sin dificultad. Ambos hombres comenzaron a devolverle los hechizos y al verse en aprietos, Bellatrix decidió desaparecer del lugar.

—¡Bien hecho, hermano!— gritó Gideon dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Fabian sonrió satisfecho y los dos regresaron donde estaba la orden. El panorama que los recibió era devastador. Del grupo de aurores que habían estado en la misión, quedaban solo unos cuantos. Alastor estaba en el suelo, mascullado palabrotas hacia el mortífago que le había lanzado el hechizo, agarrando lo que quedaba de su pierna. Edgar había sido alcanzado por una imperdonable. Al alzar la mirada, vieron a Dorcas en un duelo con Voldemort; ella esquivaba las maldiciones lanzadas por el mayor y contraatacaba sin mucho éxito. Cuando los miembros de la Orden se acercaron para ayudarla, vieron el rayo verde salir de la varita del Lord e impactar en el pecho de la mujer. La vieron caer hacia atrás, con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Dumbledore no tardó en reaccionar y lanzó un hechizo hacia su enemigo, pero él desapareció en un remolino de humo negro.

oOoOo

Emmeline estaba curando el brazo herido de Caradoc, cuando escuchó el sonido de una aparición. Tomó su varita y se acercó a la sala con cautela. Sonrió al ver que Dedalus había vuelto de la misión.

—¡Volvieron!— gritó, pero al notar que nadie más llegaba, miró con confusión a su colega —¿Dónde están los demás?

Diggle le explicó de la aparición del Innombrable y como él había propuesto alejarse de ahí después de notar que estaban en falta numérica. La mujer, enfadada, se descargó con él, llamándole cobarde y traidor por abandonar a sus amigos, pero Dedalus no se inmutó. Sabía que no debería haber huido, pero valoraba su vida y había decidido no meterse en peleas que sabía perdidas. Cuando la mujer se calmó un poco, volvieron con Dearborn para terminar de sanarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde el sonido de personas apareciéndose en el cuartel rasgó el silencio. Los tres corrieron hacia los recién llegados para valorar los daños. Emmeline se alegró de ver a Fabian sin ninguna herida y soltó un suspiro de alivio, sensación que la abandonó al no encontrar a su querida amiga.

—¿Dónde está Dorcas?— susurró temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

Nadie contestó, pero al ver el semblante triste de todos, entendió lo que había pasado.

—Tampoco está Edgar— murmuró Caradoc. No había necesidad de preguntar cuando era obvio lo que había sucedido.

—Vamos a curarte, Alastor— murmuró Emmeline, acercándose al auror.

No había tiempo para derrumbarse, primero necesitaba asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien y después, en la soledad de su casa, lloraría la muerte de su amiga.


	4. Desaparición

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Desaparición**

Los ánimos habían bajado considerablemente después de las últimas perdidas. Los hermanos Prewett ya no intentaban aligerar el ambiente con algún chiste, Emmeline casi no hablaba después que sus dos amigas fallecieran y no había aportado ninguna idea nueva para acabar con los mortífagos. Dedalus se disculpaba cada vez que encontraba la mirada con un miembro de la Orden, convencido que, de no haberse aparecido, hubiera podido salvarlos. Caradoc se había mantenido fuerte y era el único que seguía trazando planes junto con Moody, sin dejar que los sentimientos lo afectaran en su misión.

Dumbledore había intentado reclutar nuevos miembros para la Orden, pero había poca gente que se atrevía a desafiar a Lord Voldemort, puesto que parecía ser invencible. Además, el bando enemigo parecía crecer cada día y los pocos que habían pensado luchar abiertamente, habían cambiado idea rápidamente. Los ataques de los mortífagos se habían multiplicado y eran más violentos y peligrosos que nunca. Voldemort había comenzado a buscar los hogares de los magos y brujas que apoyaban abiertamente al bando de la luz y los eliminaba sin piedad. Familias enteras habían fallecido en el arco de pocas semanas.

Una nueva reunión fue convocada y los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a llegar al cuartel. Dumbledore, Moody y McGonagall estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cuando llegó Diggle. Se sentó, mirando hacia su regazo, y esperó que llegaran los demás. Los hermanos Prewett fueron los siguientes y un segundo más tarde, Vance se sentó al lado de Fabian. Lupin llegó también, sorprendiendo a sus colegas, pues había estado fuera en una misión especial para Dumbledore. El licántropo miró sorprendido las sillas vacías en la estancia, no se esperaba encontrar con tantas bajas. Se quedaron todos sentados en silencio, hasta que Dedalus habló.

—¿Dónde está Caradoc?— preguntó, exponiendo lo que estaban pensando todos.

—Nunca se tarda en llegar aquí— comentó Gideon preocupado.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo— agregó su hermano.

—Pero no sabemos dónde vive— replicó Emmeline.

Todos los miembros habían acordado mantener en secreto su residencia para evitar que, en caso de ser capturados, delataran a sus colegas sin quererlo.

—Yo sé— murmuró Dedalus.

Todos voltearon a verlo y acordaron que un pequeño grupo iría a verificar el porqué del retraso. Diggle, Moody y Vance fueron los escogidos por la tarea. Dedalus los tomó a ambos del brazo y se apareció con ellos frente al hogar de Caradoc.

Se acercaron con cautela a la puerta y pensaron lo peor al ver que estaba abierta. Alastor se acercó cojeando y la abrió de golpe. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Emmeline al ver el estado de la habitación. No quedaba duda que Dearborn había sido víctima de un ataque por parte de los mortífagos. En las paredes de la sala había varias marcas de papel tapiz chamuscado, probablemente donde habían ido a parar algunas maldiciones.

—Homenum Revelio— murmuró la chica, y al ver que nada pasaba, los tres avanzaron con más prisa.

Al llegar al dormitorio, pensaron lo peor. La cama estaba completamente incinerada, al igual que la mitad de los muebles, cerca del armario había una pieza blancuzca, que había caído del techo durante el intercambio de hechizos y, al notar la mancha de sangre que había abajo, había golpeado a alguien. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y se podía ver una caja metálica abierta, sin nada en su interior.

—¿Qué se habrán llevado?—preguntó Dedalus mirando con sospecha hacía el contenedor vacío.

—¡Pero qué importa! Tenemos que encontrar a Caradoc— exclamó Vance.

—Emmeline, por Merlín, no seas tonta. Eso— dijo Moody indicando con la varita los restos de la cama —fue hecho con _Fuego Maldito_. Caradoc no pudo sobrevivir.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Dedalus sin creer que otro más había sucumbido ante la ira de Voldemort, Emmeline pensando que todo era una equivocación, que aún había esperanza a pesar de todas las pruebas en contra, Alastor resignado a ver como algunos de los miembros más poderosos –mágicamente hablando- eran liquidados de la faz de la tierra.

Al volver al cuartel, Moody explicó el escenario con el que se encontraron al llegar a la casa de Dearborn, explicando su teoría sobre el destino del hombre. Nadie habló, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes que todos murieran en esta guerra.


	5. 2x1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**2x1**

Una nueva batalla. Los miembros de la Orden tenían una nueva lucha a la que ir. Durante unos segundos todos se miraron entre sí, grabándose en la mente las expresiones de sus amigos, conscientes que podría ser la última vez que los vieran.

Fabian abrazó a Emmeline, para luego tomarle el rostro entre las manos y mirarla fijamente en los ojos.

—Te quiero— dijo, y a la chica no le gustó porque sonaba a despedida —Prométeme que, si muero, no vas a casarte con el feo de mi hermano.

Emmeline no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero le daba tanto miedo perderlo. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—Cuídate y no tendré que prometerte nada—susurró.

Un último beso y todos los miembros de la Orden desaparecieron hacia el lugar de la batalla. En cuanto llegaron supo que había algo diferente. Los mortífagos estaban más activos que nunca, como si supieran que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin y que ganarían. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues los hechizos comenzaron a llover sobre ellos.

Se separaron en pequeños grupos y comenzaron a atacar a los encapuchados. Destellos de luz verde iban hacia todas partes y Dedalus pensó que era un milagro que nadie hubiera muerto aún. Siguió a la ofensiva junto con su compañero, Alastor. Un hechizo le dio directo en la cara a Moody, pero no dejó de atacar a los enemigos. Dedalus pensó que no había nadie más valiente y entregado en esta guerra que el Auror, ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore. Alastor había perdido una pierna en una misión y aún así no se hacía amedrentar por los seguidores de Voldemort. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar en todas las veces que había pensado abandonar todo y admiró al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Moody no dejaba de apretar con la mano el lado herido de su rostro. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que podían haberle lanzado, simplemente quería que todo terminara. No más lucha, no más muertes. Siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones con la misma facilidad que antes, tomando por sorpresa al adversario, que se lo imaginaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. En cuanto el otro cayó, Alastor no dudó en lanzarle un maleficio haciendo que su atacante muriera al instante. Al pasarse el momento de adrenalina, el dolor comenzó a expandirse y las rodillas le cedieron. Dedalus lo alcanzó antes de que se desplomase, y le lanzó cuanto hechizo de curación recordaba, para que pudiera seguir luchando.

Mientras tanto, Fabian y Gideon se encontraban en aprietos. Habían logrado desarmar e inmovilizar a dos mortífagos, pero otros cinco los habían rodeado. A pesar de la clara superioridad numérica de los oponentes, los hermanos Prewett estaban esquivando las maldiciones y acertaban en atacar a los encapuchados.

—¡Maldición!— gritó uno de los mortífagos al ser alcanzado por un hechizo.

Los hermanos Prewett se felicitaron y siguieron intentando herir a sus adversarios. Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Dumbledore y Vance acababan de derrotar al grupo que tenían frente a ellos. Emmeline soltó un grito de victoria y con una enorme sonrisa miró a su alrededor, viendo el panorama general. Lupin, Black y Pettigrew luchaban contra un pequeño grupo y no parecían tener problemas, Moody y Dedalus estaban también terminando de incapacitar a varios enemigos. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver a los hermanos Prewett siendo atacados por tantos mortífagos.

Corrió con la varita apuntando hacia el grupo, pero antes de que llegara, dos rayos verdes impactaron contra los dos hombres. Segundos después, los encapuchados tocaron su antebrazo y se miraron confundidos, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de humo negro. Emmeline llegó hasta los cuerpos de los hermanos, y tomó en sus brazos a Fabian.

—No puedes morir— sollozó ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

Dedalus se acercó a ella y la obligó a apartarse del cuerpo inerte del chico, con esfuerzo la levantó y le dio un abrazo, intentando consolarla. Emmeline se derrumbó y lloró sobre el hombro de su colega por lo que parecieron horas.

Moody se acercó a Dumbledore, intentando averiguar si sabía el porqué del extraño comportamiento de los seguidores de Voldemort. Todos habían desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo, sin que les importara más la batalla.

—Me temo que no lo sé, Alastor— comentó Albus —pero tocaron sus marcas, probablemente Voldemort los convocó.

Moody asintió sin convicción, su instinto le decía que algo había pasado. Horas más tarde se enteraría que Voldemort había sido derrotado por un bebé.


	6. Lo que viene después

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Lo que viene después**

Un par de meses después del final de la guerra, Emmeline aún no superaba la muerte de Fabian. Cuando Dumbledore le había comunicado que Voldemort había sido derrotado y que gran parte de sus seguidores habían sido capturados y llevados a Azkaban, ella no se sintió tan eufórica como debería haberse sentido. Sabía que, si el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado hubiera sido derrotado unos minutos antes, Fabian estaría vivo y estarían festejando el fin de la guerra juntos.

Era un deseo egoísta, lo sabía, más porque muchos habían muerto en esta guerra, como sus amigas Marlene y Dorcas, pero nada había sido más difícil que seguir sin él. Pasaba el día en su habitación, acostada en su cama con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas, llorando hasta que se quedaba dormida; solo se levantaba para comer y para ir al baño.

Una mañana, se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado, como muchas otras veces, con el fatídico día en el que el hombre que amaba había muerto, pero al contrario de las veces anteriores, el final del sueño cambiaba. Un Fabian moribundo le hablaba en murmullos, esforzándose para decir sus últimas palabras. Recordaba cada palabra que habían salido de los labios de él, su _quiero que seas feliz_, seguido por _sigue tu vida _ y por último un _disfruta de nuestra victoria. _Sabía que solo había pasado en su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar pensar si aquello era lo que su Fabian quería. Después de todo, estaba segura que no le hubiera gustado verla tan deprimida. Hasta podía imaginárselo regresando de la muerte solo para darle una buena reprimenda.

Con este nuevo pensamiento, se levantó de la cama y por primera vez en semanas, se arregló para salir. Iría a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, disfrutando del cielo despejado con el que había amanecido Londres y aprovechando para comprar algunas cosas.

Mientras Emmeline se preparaba, Dedalus estaba desayunando tranquilamente en su casa en Kent, como todos los días. Cuando la noticia que Voldemort había muerto, él no había podido evitar emocionarse. Por supuesto que al Ministerio no le gustó nada que hiciera aparecer estrellas fugaces en el cielo, pero no habían sido demasiado duros con él, todos estaban muy emocionados con los nuevos tiempos de paz. Con el pasar de los días había agradecido a Merlín un montón de veces por permitirle sobrevivir a la guerra, aunque le había entristecido pensar que no todos sus amigos habían tenido la misma suerte que él.

Al principio había estado alerta por las posibles represalias que pudiera sufrir a causa de los mortífagos que seguían escapando a la justicia, pero al ver que ningún ataque había sido propiciado, se había relajado y había comenzado a disfrutar la vida, _recuperar el tiempo perdido_ como decía él.

Tomando un puñado de polvos flu, se encaminó hacia la chimenea, decidido a ir a tomarse una jarra de hidromiel al Caldero Chorreante. En cuanto salió al local, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías y ordenó su bebida. Cuando iba ya por la segunda jarra, vio aparecer entre las llamas verdes a Emmeline.

Se levantó de un salto, derramando el hidromiel sobre la mesa, y se acercó a ella.

—¡Emmeline, qué gusto verte!— exclamó él.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero se relajó al ver a su amigo. Tras una breve charla para ponerse al día, Dedalus decidió acompañarla en sus compras. Al principio la chica se sintió incomoda, después de tanto tiempo encerrada en su hogar sin tener contacto con nadie más, pero se fue relajando a medida que pasaron los minutos. Para cuando salieron de Flourish & Blotts, ambos estaban riendo y divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando Emmeline volvió a casa, aún con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, pensó que el "Fabian" de su sueño tenía razón. Tenía que seguir adelante por él, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que le había sido dada al sobrevivir a la guerra, quedándose estancada en el pasado. Ya estaba decidido, saldría de esa espiral de depresión y viviría la vida como se debía. Por Fabian.


	7. Extra: La mejor cita

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Extra: la mejor cita**

—Tengo planes— dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

—Dejemos a los tortolitos solos— se burló Marlene, guiñándoles el ojo.

Cuando los demás se fueron, Emmeline y Fabian se quedaron solo. Él la miró con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—¿Qué esperamos? Me debes una cena— comentó alegre Prewett.

Emmeline asintió y tomándolo del brazo se desapareció rumbo a su hogar. Desde la cita que habían tenido un par de días antes, le había prometido recompensar su esfuerzo e invitarlo a cenar a su casa. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, el olor de la comida les llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Fabian se acercó al comedor, para ver la mesa servida. Había dos platos, uno frente al otro, en los cuales estaba el guisado que la chica había preparado durante la tarde. El chico miró a su novia con las cejas arqueadas.

—Ya veo que estabas segura que aceptaría la invitación— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bu-bueno pensé…— comenzó a decir avergonzada, pero Fabian la calló con un pequeño beso.

—Vamos a probar esa delicia.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. El platillo aún seguía caliente gracias al hechizo que Emmeline le había puesto. Fabian sirvió el vino de elfo y levantó la copa para hacer un brindis.

—Para la mejor cocinera— dijo antes de apurar el trago.

La chica sonrió frente al halago, aunque le reclamó que eso no era cierto; él había cocinado mucho mejor en la primera cita. Fabian carraspeó un poco incomodo y respondió con un _realmente cocinó mi hermana _ que a pesar de no haber sido más que un murmullo, Emmeline entendió a la perfección.

—¿Qué?— gritó fingiendo estar enfadada, pero por la sonrisa en su rostro, Fabian no le creyó — ¡No te ganaste esta deliciosa cena!

—Prometo recompensarte esta noche— le susurró al oído.

oOoOo

Cuando Emmeline se despertó, se sorprendió de ver a Fabian durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Se recargó en el codo y se quedó observando al chico que tanto le gustaba. Tenía un rostro tan sereno mientras dormía, que no parecía que estaba luchando en una guerra. Observó los labios entreabiertos, que la noche anterior había besado con tanta pasión, la barba que comenzaba a crecer, el pequeño lunar que tenía en la base de la nariz y lo diferenciaba de Gideon, el cabello enmarañado que se le pegaba a la frente. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que la hacían enamorarse cada día más de él, cuando pensaba que no podía existir alguien tan hermoso en la tierra, a pesar de tener un gemelo, y lo afortunada que se sentía de tenerlo para ella.

Fabian se desperezó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sonrió al atrapar a Emmeline observándolo con tanta atención y le dio un pequeño beso de buenos días.

—Te preparo un café— dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina.

La chica soltó una risita ante el comportamiento de Fabian. Desde ese momento supo que sería el hombre de su vida, solo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir a la guerra para tener la vida que siempre soñó al lado del hombre que amaba.


	8. Extra: la última lucha

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Extra: la última lucha**

Tras terminar el desayuno, Caradoc se encaminó al dormitorio para vestirse. Se quitó el pijama, abrió las puertas del armario y escogió un par de pantalones y una camiseta muggle. Miró la pequeña caja metálica que había ahí y se agachó para abrirla. Dentro había una pequeña peineta que había sido de su madre. Caradoc recordaba que, de pequeño, la había tomado para jugar y su madre le había dado una buena regañada "_¡Es una reliquia familiar! Está en esta familia desde hace siglos, no puedes jugar con ella" _ le había dicho en ese entonces y cuando ella murió, fue lo único que conservó. Sabía que debía regalarla a su hija –cuando tuviera una- y continuar con la tradición. Resistió la tentación de tocarla, porque sabía que _eso_ era solo para emergencias, y se decantó por observarla un rato más.

Un ruido proveniente de su jardín lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Cerró la caja y se levantó de un salto. Con la varita apretada en la mano, se acercó cauteloso hacia la puerta de entrada, pero antes que pudiera ver quien estaba del otro lado, escuchó el inconfundible "click" que producía un _Alohomora._

Se escondió detrás de la pared cuando la puerta se abrió y mantuvo la respiración, atento a cada sonido. Por el ruido de los pasos, supo que había tres personas en la casa. Ideando rápidamente un plan de acción en su mente, salió de su escondite y lanzó un hechizo hacia uno de los atacantes. El hechizo le dio en el pecho y cayó inmovilizado hacia atrás. Los otros dos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hacia el lugar donde estaba Dearborn, pero el chico era bastante ágil y siguió contraatacando sin ningún problema.

Cuando uno de los mortífagos tropezó con su _Impedimenta_, vio la ira en los ojos de su adversario y supo que difícilmente contaría ese día. Corrió hacia su dormitorio seguido de dos encapuchados, cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrió el armario a toda prisa. Estaba abriendo la caja metálica cuando el suelo tembló, haciendo que las paredes se agrietaran y un pedazo de techo cayera encima de Caradoc. El golpe en la cabeza le abrió una herida y sintió como empezaba a desvanecerse. Con un último esfuerzo, apretó en su mano la peineta de su madre y desapareció del lugar.

Segundos más tarde, unas llamas de Fuego Maldito entraron a la habitación, quemando todo a su paso. Los mortífagos abandonaron el lugar satisfechos al ver que no quedaba nada, asumiendo que el miembro de la Orden había muerto.

oOoOo

Cuando Caradoc abrió los ojos, miró confundido a su alrededor. Una mujer se acercó a él con un trapo mojado y se lo apoyó en la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Estás en mi casa, te encontré en el cementerio. Tenías una herida en la cabeza así que decidí traerte y cuidarte hasta que despertaras— respondió la mujer.

Caradoc trató de recordar que había pasado, ¿por qué estaba en un cementerio? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar nada de lo sucedido y esto lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó la dueña de la casa.

Caradoc se quedó pensando, esforzándose para que los recuerdos llegaran a su memoria y poder responder a una pregunta tan sencilla. Pero al cabo de algunos minutos, se rindió.

—No sé— respondió.

Definitivamente había perdido la memoria.


End file.
